


Forever Love

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Ship typical angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, We'll pretend Ootp Never Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Lupercalia passes while Sirius in Azkaban, just as it passes while he isn’t in Azkaban.





	Forever Love

February 1987

He stared out through the tiny window in his cell. He knew exactly what day it was, they wouldn’t let him forget. Lupercalia. He should be with Remus, the man he loved, the man he promised to be with forever, the man who hated him. He could picture Remus’ face so clearly; still hear him accusing him of vile, despicable crimes that he hadn’t committed. They let him remember the love they had shared, let him remember their first time, on this day all those years ago. They should have been happy memories, but they weren’t, they only served to heighten his torment and the Dementor’s pleasure.

Soon the moon would be full, another mark to add to the growing collection of scratchings in the corner of his cell. Ever since the fifth year when they had mastered the animagus transformation he’d promised Remus that he would never have to spend another full moon alone. And now Remus would be exactly that. Alone.

If only he hadn’t convinced James to switch, if only he had trusted Remus. Peter had been clever, cleverer than they had expected. He’d spread lies and distrusted between them with his poisoned tongue. They hadn’t seen that the little rat had been manipulating them until it was too late. As a result of his own distrust and in a way his own cowardice James and Lily were dead and Remus was alone, alone to scream his pain and torment to the sky. If only Peter hadn’t betrayed them.

He whimpered and suddenly in place of the man was a large black dog, who tipped its head towards the window and howled.

February 1991

The teacup flew across the room and shattered into a thousand pieces upon impact with the wall. Ten years ago they had been happy, ten long years, but everything had fallen apart eight months later and his world had been ripped away from him and imprisoned.

Remus glared at the pieces of teacup on the floor as if all his troubles were their fault. Why had Sirius betrayed them? Why had he seen fit to condemn Harry to life as an orphan? Why had he murdered poor, innocent Peter? Why had he decided to destroy everything that he had loved? Why had Sirius betrayed him? Why couldn’t he hate him?

The full moon had been and gone. Moony had spent the time screaming his rage into the night and inflicting deep injuries upon Remus’ body, punishing himself again and again for being stupid enough to trust and love the man he had naively called mate. February moons were always the worst.

It hurt knowing that, in the end, all those words of love that he’d foolishly let himself believe had been lies. Though perhaps he should have realised the falsehood of the situation long before, how could anyone love a werewolf? It hurt that James and Lily had been ripped from them and in such a cruel way. But most of all, it hurt knowing that he would never see Sirius again.

February 1994

They lay in a sweaty tangled heap on the bed; Remus’ head was pillowed on Sirius’ chest. He sighed in contentment as Sirius ran an idle hand down his back. Pushing himself up onto his arms he gazed down at Sirius.

It felt so good to have the raven-haired man back in his life. He felt like he was complete again, like the emptiness inside him was finally beginning to recede, like he was worthy of being loved.

Sirius lazy stroking soon turned more focused and he found himself smiling when he saw Sirius’ slight smirk.  
“Well, it is the day of mating,” he said suggestively.  
“It is,” Sirius agreed, rolling them so that he was looking down at Remus, who practically purred and spread his legs in invitation.

As Sirius gently prepared him he smiled slightly to himself. He knew, and should never have doubted, that Sirius truly loved him and he was going to make sure that now he had Sirius back nothing was going to separate them. Werewolves mated for life, or at least this one did, and he was going to spend the rest of his life and beyond loving Sirius.


End file.
